dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibito Kai
Kibito Kai is a result of Potara fusion between Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. Dragon Ball Z When Kid Buu prepared to blow up the Earth, Kibito Kai teleported to Earth and rescued Goku, Vegeta, Hercule and Dende just before the explosion and brought them to the Kai Planet. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Kai Planet, Kibito Kai, Elder Kai and Dende teleported to a faraway planet and watched the ensuing battle on a crystal ball. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Elder Kai and Dende teleported back to the Kai Planet and healed the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been excluded from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleported Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende and Fat Majin Buu to Earth, and bid them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Kai Planet, where he would now rest in peace. His personality is for the most part identical to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Dragon Ball GT Tuffle invasion Ten years later, Kibito Kai would once again be forced into action while the Tuffle parasite, Baby, was terrorizing the Earth and completely dominating the now-child Goku in battle. Knowing of a secret Saiyan Technique, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai saved Goku at the last minute and brought him to the Kai Planet, where he would undergo a painful procedure in which he would regrow his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers. Eventually, Goku's tail grew back, and he was able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which would turn into a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai traveled to Kami's Lookout to get the pure water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. With Baby no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4, Goku would use this new power to destroy the Tuffle Parasite by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Kai Planet, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai were two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Elder Kai expressed his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again, for he knew something about the mystical artifacts that Goku and his friends did not. This prediction, soon lead to the birth of the Shadow Dragons, born from the negative energy that was stored inside the Dragon Balls, due to the overuseage of using the balls. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the "Black Smoke Dragon Shenron", separated into the 7 other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth, that Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, explained to Goku and the others, of how overusing the Dragon Balls, lead to the birth of the 7 Shadow Dragons. Both Kabito Kai and Elder Kai, merely watches as Goku defeats all the 7 Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance, back to the universe. Video games Supreme Kai has appeared as a playable character in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In all three games, he appears as a single fighter, although a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He also appears as a playable character as both Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3.. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusions